You think you can escape?
by You are my drug
Summary: Does Ste honestly think he can get away with scamming eighty grand from Brendan and lie to him about wanting a relationship. Well Brendan doesnt think so as Doug mysteriously goes on a trip to America. Ste is all alone...in the deli
1. You think you can escape?

**Ok guys I saw the ep on Friday the 8th on Channel 4 and had to write this! Oh and I love Stendan but this is what I think is going on in Ste's head aswell so DON'T HATE!**

**Read and Review!**

It was a cold Sunday morning in Hollyoaks the air was thin and there was a cool breeze. The sun was rising but the frost remained it was weird considering it was summer but these days in England no one knew what the weather was gonna be like.

Stephan Hay was walking through the courtyard towards his own business. That was until a week ago he found out his ex abusive lover really owned it but Ste had a plan and although it was to go behind his new boyfriend Doug because it was Dougs fault, Ste had to risk it.

He never thought that he would pretend to be in love with Brendan again. The Irish whiskey loving, moustache growing , sociopathic, homophobic gay man. If you wanted to know who Brendan Brady was then that perfectly explained who he was. But Ste had to admit he was in love with him he loved his swag his air of dominance when he entered a room and how he treated Ste differently to all the other bar staff in his old workplace at the club.

It was ironic that he was fucking his boss.

But now he met Doug the sweet American who he fell in love with in a matter of days and he felt horrible going behind his back and snogging Brendan in front of him. But lets just say it thought Doug a lesson in going behind his back but Stephan was doing it all for Doug.

He wasnted to be free from Brendan free from all the hatred he had for the man and the control and the persuasiveness the man had on Ste, deep down, deep deep deep down Ste knew that if Brendan still owned the Deli which was worth £80'000, Ste was going to be in bed with him. Again.

But Ste danced with the Devil and won he actually won. Brendan fell right into his games and he was getting scammed. Ste didn't want to say it to his face because god knows what was going to happen if Ste did. Would you think a thug like Brendan Brady would let Ste get away in front of his Way.

So Ste did something more sinister. He left a letter. He thought he'd make it more romantic if it was a red letter to make Bren believe he was pouring his heart out to Brendan.

Boy was he fooled.

Brendan signed a contract allowing Ste full control of the Deli and Brendan had nothing to do with it and that was simple .

Ste won he actually won it was what amazed him the most.

But do you think the Devil liked getting played?

As Ste walked to his Deli he thought the Deli had something better look. And it did there was no Irish, controlling mad man owning it. Personally Ste thought it made the Deli looked better. He opened his Deli but didn't open it for business yet he had to prepare the food first.

It was exactly one week since Ste and Doug was free and it was kinda weird as well.

If your wondering why it was because to be honest Ste was expecting Brendan to waltz through those doors and start playing there was a no show. Ste was puzzled but also ecstatic because this meant that he won won that Brendan was gonna leave Ste alone. With Doug.

He got a text message from Doug,

"Ste I know this sounds weird but I've had to go back to America for family stuff I wont be back till the end of the week. I'll see you soon xx Doug xx"

Ste was flabbergast what the fuck was Doug thinking how dare he pull something like this. It was like last week all over again! He was on his own how was he meant to run the Deli by himself!

"For god sake Doug you could've told me earlier I cant do this on me own! x"

Ste texted Doug the temptation to put it in capital letters was too much.

No Reply.

Now Ste was getting really pissed off how dare doug do something like this WHY!

Knock Knock.

Ste had his back turned to the door he was making panini's

Oh no, oh dear god no.

Knock knock

Ste turned slowly around and he was staring at the Irish man himself.

He had a straight manner posture looking through the window. He was glaring at Ste. With Revenge.

No I cant do this on my own no.

He rang doug.

"Hi this is Doug sorry I can't take your call but leave a message"

Ste ducked under the counter hoping that he'd go away.

"Stephan open up…Your gonna have to face your fear and trust me this'll give you a right fright!"


	2. He was free

**Ok guys im sorry if you think its domestic abuse but come on if someone scabbed me eighty grand id be pretty pissed but theres no punches so don't go overboard!**

"Steven open the door now before I smash the window!" Brendan was getting thicker at the minute.

Ste was crouched on the floor he didn't look out the counter because if looks could kill Ste would be turned to stone by now.

Ste was absolutely petrified and it wasn't because that Brendan was outside Ste was safe the door was blocking Brendan from a whole lot of destruction. But what about later what about tonight when he had to close up the deli. He remembered he used to close up and Brendan would just stand at the balcony of Chez Chez and just stare at Ste.

Brendan knew everything of Ste the time he got off work, the time he started work the time of his lunch break with Doug.

He would often catch at the corner of his eye the Irish Man standing dominantly over Doug and Ste at the balcony like he was there king. And he finally knew why he owned the Deli not Ste or Doug. Brendan Brady.

So Ste risked it he took a peek out.

He was gone.

Disappered.

VANISHED.

Ste finally drew breath again he was free for now. But what was he gonna do. Ring the police…No he couldn't do that now after what Brendan looked like after he got out of jail he completely changed and if it wasn't for Declen, Ste thought that Brendan would've still been that aggressive swine now.

He still was just less.

But Ste brought that demon back out since he scammed him. But what was Bren thinking that Ste would just crawl back. He started a relationship with someone else. And this wasn't a relationship like Noah's. To Be Honest Ste didn't really love Noah he just liked his company. And the sex was never as good as Brendan's.

Oh god. What the fuck was he thinking. Brendan Brady just tried to break in and KILL you Ste and you know he's capable so stop thinking of being in bed with he was with Doug now and they didn't want to start so sudden for god sake it was only a week.

Ste did do a feel and a snog but that was it.

Where was Doug? He just disappered to America. But I thought he never talked to his parents. And he would've told Ste.

Oh my god he did it. Brendan did something to Doug. He proberly kidnapped him or worse.

Ste's thoughts were getting worse and worse by the second he remembers seeing Mercy's face and body language after she was found. Was Doug like this now. Trapped and alone and full of fear.

Stop it Ste, Stop being so dramatic for god sake your not in a soap!

Knock knock

Ste turned around and saw Brendan again he just appeared out of thin air!

"Ste I'll give you a last chance. Open." Brendan stood at the window. His face wasn't angry but calm serious.

"And why should I eh? You'll only crack my ribs!" Ste protested glaring at Bren

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't ! Can you make eighty grand in a day?" Brendan questioned Ste getting angrier.

"So listen if you don't open now then I swear I wont touch you. But if you don't." Brendan took a key outta his pocket.

"I'll just have to open the door myself and I wont be any happier than I am now" Brendan exhaled trying to control the vein.

"How the hell dyo have a key?" Ste said shocked

"Er I bought the place and have you not ever wondered where all your spare food goes?" Brendan smirked

"Doug said he threw it to the crows" Ste quietened. He lied…again.

"Yeah well Doug says a lot of things doesn't he" Brendan was gleaming because this was helping him show who Doug really was.

Ste walked over and opened the door.

Brendan basically jumped in. But Ste was fast on his feet he spun and ran to the back of the counter and took a knife.

"Back off Bren! I mean it!" Ste exclaimed terrified!

Brendan merely laughed at Ste "Oh Steven really a knife really? A knife wont hold me back"

"You promised me you wouldn't touch me" Ste said as a last resort.

"Oh you promised me that I could be with ye but that was lies too! Now CMERE!" Brendan hopped the counter and lunged at Ste.

He pulled the knife out of Ste's grasped and threw it at the other side of the room.

He pulled back. He exhaled.

Ste was holding his breath his heart was hammering. What was he gonna do where was everyone! Anyone even Barney he didn't care just someone!

Brendan stepped back from Ste he turned around and walk away.

Ste sighed relief he was free at last he knew Brendan wouldn't do anything to harm him. Ste was his weakness no matter what Ste did Brendan wouldn't resort to hurting him now all he had to do was call Doug and…

Brendan locked the door.

Ste stood confused what was Brendan doing?

"Now I can take care of you" Brendan whispered

Ste stood shaking wide eyed


	3. I love you

**Read and Review sorry its so short **

"Brendan what are you doing" Ste gasped terrified.

"I want to make sure no one will interrupt our little chat.." Brendan explained calmly trying to hide what he really meant as he pulled down the curtains.

"Your mine now"

Ste never felt so scared he was absolutely terrified he hadn't felt like this in two years it was like déjà vu when Ste locked the door and Brendan smacked him at the ribs. But Ste realised something. He was a complete idiot what was he thinking. Did he really expect to scam Brendan Brady the Irishman Thug eight grand and get away scot free. Doug told Ste how he was in trouble with Brendan for £150'000 and Doug thought he was gonna die!

Brendan slowly walked over to Ste. His black shoes hitting the floor making the only sound. He raised his hands and waved his two fingers to Ste.

"C'mere" Brendan asked.

"No"

"I said C'mere!" Brendan was losing his patience.

Ste wasn't a coward he wouldn't fall into that cowardly person he was or like Macca.

He slightly whispered.

"Make me"

Brendan patience was done he couldn't deal with this cheeky Steven how dare he!

Like a reflex Brendan lunged at Ste and tackled him to the ground.

"I SAID C'MERE" Brendan spitting at Ste.

"GET OFF BRENDAN" Ste begged nearly in tears.

"Make me Stephan.. make me!"

He pinned Ste to the floor and grabbed his two arms and put them behind his head.

"Now I can hold ya" Brendan said nastily.

"Stop Brendan please"

"Didja seriously think that you would get away you work right next to me Stephan and I had to get a loan from the bank for 80 grand and my dear Stephan this is a ten year loan that means I have to pay 8 grand a year! Dyo think im happy with that!Did you think you could escape!"

"I'm sorry" Ste said quietly but was he..

"Oh no no shh shh Stephen" He put his finger at Ste's mouth

"S'ok S'ok don't worry I mean it wasn't really fair was it I didn't even get to sleep with ye you cost me eighty grand for a snog but I gotta admit it was worth it to see Doug's face oh AND Amy's oh it was worth it" Brendan explained cynically.

Ste was now struggling that's it! He needed to get this madman locked up for good, Or by the end of the week Ste was going to die.

Ste had to think if he used his knee to hit Brendan in the arse sure it wasn't gonna do anything to it might hurt then he could punch him hopefully in the face.

He tried it at his best just at the moment he tried to kick him Brendan raised himself so instead of his ass he hit his back. Double points.

"AH STEPHAN WATTA DOIN?"

Ste smacked Brendan in the stomach quickly realising what a great six pack he had. He pushed him out of the way and jumped up just as he took a step Brendan made a grab for his leg.

"NO!" Brendan yelled "Your not going anywhere till im done with ye!"

Ste smacked on the ground and Brendan attacked on top of hime but Ste tried to crawl away but Brendan jumped him and had him pinned to the was arousing Brendan but he had other issues to sort out.

"Brendan get off me! Before I hit you again"

"Oh precious Steven that was only a dud punch for me dyo honestly think tat hurt?" Brendan laughed.

"Now turn around I want you to look me in the face" He pulled Stephan around and held his hands above his head again.

"Were gonna have a little chat and by the end you'll come back to me"

"What makes you think tat eh?" Ste spit back

"Because you may love dear Douglas but its not the love we have"

"No Bren what we have is CONTROL!" Ste yelled

"All my life I've had people like you telling me what to do and not" Ste scremed

"But not anymore im done with you"

Brendan sat on Ste shocked he let go of Ste and stood up

"Is that what you think that I did all this to control you?"

"You said so yourself" Ste was out of breath.

"I just wanted to come back but…please I need you" Bren begged

"YOU FIRED ME! YOU TOLD ME I WAS SCUM! Dyo know what it was like to try to survive with the kids and only a one paying job which was just a coffee shop and we didn't have heating for two weeks! And I had to make something for Lucas cause it was his birthday and this was all thanks TO YOU! " Ste was losing his breath at Brendan.

"I was just angry you never visted! I fired you outta punishment!" Brendan grabbed Ste. There faces close to each other Ste could smell Bren's breath the smell of Jameson.

"But…I thought…you" Ste whispered terrified.

"What?"

"I thought you killed….Rae"

Brendan let go and stepped back surprised.

"Ye….ye really thought I was capable of that" Brendan asked staring at Stephen. He felt tears.

"No…but yeah but NO….well you were pretty pissed off at Rae it was the right motivation." Ste began to cry.

"Declan was my own flesh and blood wattcha expec…"

"BUT EVERYONE KNEW ALREADY!" Ste screamed angrily.

"WE COULD'VE BEEN TOGETHER AND GONE TO DISNEYWORLD TOGETHER!"

"I know..im sorry" Brendan felt a tear he was crying what the fuck was he doing!

"I'm sorry, Im sorry always sorry. Fuck sake Brendan you're older than me but you make more stupid mistakes than me"

"But I do want ye I do!" Brendan begged

"No you don't, you just don't me with Doug, if I went out with you, you'd just go and snog some guy in front of my face like at new years!"

"Im sorry Ste! Please he was just a once off"

"Bullshit you've slept with more than just him! I wouldn't be fucking surprised if I saw Macca again!"

"I didn't love Macca the way I love you!" Brendan screamed letting it out.

"You…what?" Ste gasped .

"You Ste ….I love you"


	4. WHERE'S DOUG!

**Hey guys im a bit sad with the low reviews but cmon guys I need more help!**

"Your lying" Ste stood there shocked!

Brendan said this to him before, he was lying Ste knew this but why couldn't Ste make his heart slow down it was looking like it was gonna explode. Why was Ste beginning to believe him, he shouldn't he needed to stop looking at his piercing blue eyes and that tache.

" All I wanted was you Stephan no one else and you know it, I know you've wanted me aswell Doug looks nice but cmon look at the real thing" Brendan went close to his ear

"You want this….you know it"

The smell of Brens fragrance began to entice Ste, what was he doing why was he beginning to get aroused? He needed to stop stop it now Ste STOP!

"I can hear your heart Ste"

Bren placed Ste's hand on his chest, Ste felt the cross necklace against his chest. What the fuck Brendan had muscles on his chest!

"Can you feel mine?"

Wow he never thought it but Brendan's heart was beating rapidly, but not the same speed as Ste's his were going as fast as a jack rabbit,

"No your just abusing me and your gonna.."

"I'm not Stephen and you 'no ih" he interrupted him Brendan stood there starting to breath heavily. He was staring at Ste wondering who was gonna make the move it turned out to be him.

"Just please, please" Brendan began to beg what was he thinking this wasn't Brendan. Brendan was a strong confident man, the person Ste was staring at was a desperate love sick teenager trying to get a boy who was 10 years younger than him who none of his friends liked….to fall in love with him. How was he gonna achieve this?

"No I cant I.."

"Yea you cant"

Omg it was happening all over again it was déjà vu! It was all happening both men staring at each other wanting one thing but something was pushing them away. What was it?

Brendan lunged at Ste's lips snogging the face off him. No he couldn't do this he refused this he had to or else if he didn't now what would he do?

"No Brendan I can't I.." And Ste was lost in his Irish tongue it was amazing the same sensation. Fireworks were going on all over the place he felt like his body was on fire all over and snogging Brendan was illuminating him.

To be honest he felt like he was going back to his drug and it was amazing he loved it.

He was on a complete high he was the master he was king he was..

"I knew you wouldn't stay with Doug, if I just kept him from you for, I knew just one week and I proved it" Brendan was biting his neck full of pride

Ste pulled back immediately and pushed Brendan. Omg Doug he completely forgot about him what was he doing why was he going back.

He was tricked again he woke from his trance.. He awoken he looked at a confused man who didn't know what was wrong with Stephan. How could he do this to Doug, he loved Doug and Doug meant everything to him.

Wait a second. Hold on…

Ste took a step back. Staring in shock at Bren how did he..how did he ?

"Bren how did you know Doug was gone for a week?" Ste's eyes began to raise he began to realise for once everything was falling into pieces, Doug's suddenly going to America but did he really go to America

"I er … what Stephan?" Brendan began to look at everything he could except Ste's eyes which was very hard not too because whenever he tried to look somewhere he always caught a glimpse of Ste's searching expression.

"You said that if you kept Doug from me for one week you'd prove me wrong wat didja me…"

Brendan began to awkwardly laugh he didn't want it to turn out this way stop stop stop.

"Ha ha oh Stephan I never said this?" As much as he didn't want to do this he had to persuade Ste that he never said this at all he needed to have Ste in his mouth again.

Ste was getting angry. Oh shit now what was he gonna do!

"Yeh you did Bren and I want to know what you meant tell me now!"

"Oh just….shut up ste just.."

He grabbed Stes arm he was desperate he needed Stephan to just shut up

" just come ere' and forget about it" he was desperate getting more desperate

"No! tell me what you did to Doug!"

Brendan looked at Ste in his shocked eyes he knew if he told Ste this, Ste would never look at him at all and think he would be a sociopath.

"Ok…fine"

Ste was glaring at Ste

"TELL ME!"

"…He's …He's with…Walker…"

Ste sprinted at the deli door and Brendan made a grab for him.

"No Stephan please be with me just stay I want to stay I want you, you want me and lets just….stay here …"

"NO GO AWAY BRENDAN!"

He pushed Brendan who fell to the floor because with help to his weak knees it made the effort of Ste more efficient.

"Now I swear if Doug is somehow hurt….i will kill you"

Ste unlocked the door and walked out.

"Ste just…please stay…with me ….forever"

Brendan sat on the floor beginning to cry.


End file.
